


Day 17: Always Keep Fighting

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Jared is having a bad week. Can Jensen pull him out of it?





	Day 17: Always Keep Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> While it says part 15 of the series, it is Day 17. If you are looking for parts 14, 15, and 16, they are the three chapters of the story Save Me which is part 14.

Jensen stood outside Jared’s trailer. Jared was having one of those days. When it was just too hard to keep going. They had been filming for what felt like forty-eight hours straight with little sleep, so in a way, he could understand how Jared was feeling. But, he also knew it was something else. It wasn’t just the exhaustion. It wasn’t just the stress of filming day in and day out. Jared was getting depressed. Jensen knew that when Jared got depressed, he would close himself off from any and everyone. He would lay in bed and not get up. One day, Jensen walked into Jared’s trailer and saw Jared lying there with the curtains closed. He also remembered how Jared wouldn’t eat.

Jensen sighed, staring at his friend’s trailer. He hated when Jared got like this. Jared, looked…un-Jared like. He wasn’t the goofy six-foot-tall kid, he was a towering, gloomy mess. This time…Jensen hadn’t seen Jared for a week. The crew was beginning to worry and so was he. He had to help pull Jared out of this depressive state. Except…he didn’t know how.

He knocked on the door, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer and entered the trailer. Foul smells hit him as he entered. Dirty clothes were strewn all over the place. Old take-out containers, some with food still in them, lay around. And there, on the couch, under a bunch of clothes and things, lay Jared.

“Jay, hey man, come on its time to get up.”

No response.

Jensen sighed and walked over, pushing the clothes out the way before pulling Jared to his feet, “Come on big guy. I know you’re not feeling it, but dude, you can’t stay in here forever.”

Jared just looked at him. Jensen rubbed his friend’s back, “Hey, remember what you’re always telling your fans and even me and the rest of crew? You always say: ‘You will have good days and you will have bad days, but that doesn’t mean you give up the fight. You have to always keep fighting’. Remember that Jay?”

Jared nodded.

Jensen smiled, “Right. I know it’s rough right now and you’re having a bad day, and you’ve let it turn into a bad week, but don’t let it turn into a bad month, huh? Just remember, we’re here for you Jay. Gen is here for you.”

Jared nods again, “Okay.”

Jensen nods and pats his back, “Good, now why don’t you go shower because honestly, you stink,” he said channeling Dean. “And I’ll start cleaning up around here.”

Jared starts to smile as he heads to the shower.  Jensen starts to clean up. He takes bags of trash out of the trailer and when he returns, he finds Jared making a video for his fans.

“And remember guys, Always Keep Fighting.”


End file.
